24 Jikan Eikyou-chuu: Death Note Style!
by Anjiera-sama
Summary: Yagami Raito is a working college student at a convenience store. A weird man becomes a regular customer who always seem to buy lollipops. Just who is he and why does this guy always come just during Raito's shift? Can love really blossom between Raito and this 'Ryuuzaki' that embodies what he's supposed to avoid? LxRaito


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Death Note characters nor references to the DN anime. I also do not own 24 Jikan Eikyou-chuu by Mio-sensei. However, after reading her work, I had many '_what if' _situations in my mind.

**A/N: **This will be just a oneshot but then I'll be going out of town in just a couple of hours so I'll divide this into parts. I hope you enjoy and please leave some reviews! =^.^=

* * *

"Please come again!" Three girls giggled as they rushed to the glass doors out of the convenience store. Raito dropped his '_My time ain't free so if you want me to not be pissed, go and b__uy something' _ shift will be over in a few hours. It was the last day of school for the week, meaning no classes tomorrow. He could sleep in tomorrow.

He checked his watch and frowned. It was nearing midnight. He wondered what those girls were up to at this hour of night. They weren't safe outside this late. **_'If those idiots from the police department did their jobs properly then those fucking criminals wouldn't be at large right now. Like that rapist that...'_**

His frown deepened as he realized what he was doing. He cut off all thoughts about that field. It was that kind of thinking that killed his father. Yagami Soichiro was the ideal police officer but then one night, while running after a serial killer, he got shot by an unknown accomplice. The Yagami family was just an average family. They weren't that poor. He and his sister got to go to private universities. However, they weren't that rich so they had to contribute. His mother and his sister were so worried that the accident would happen again so they moved to another town. Raito assured them that he wouldn't go running too and get himself killed by avoiding working for the police force blindly like his father.

He checked his watch again. It was almost half an hour before his shift was over. **_'Ah, right on time'_**

The glass doors opened, letting his last customer in the store. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and denim pants with sneakers that weren't tied up. He always wondered how the black haired slouching man doesn't trip while walking. He began recalling theories in Physics that maybe could explain the weird man's balancing ability as he waited for the man to make his usual purchase.

Soft footsteps became louder and he straightened up near the cash register. He punched in some lollipops which he put in a small plastic shopping bag after payment was done. He waited for the other man to leave like he usually does but the other didn't seem to be planning that tonight. The pale man stared at him curiously.

"Raito-kun?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Oh, I was wondering why you didn't have the strawberry flavor. It is my favorite, after all." Raito swore that he saw the man pout but it was gone as soon as he saw it.

"Uhm, the set that the delivery man gave us doesn't include that flavor. Maybe they will have strawberry flavored lollipops again next time." He saw the man nod, looking satisfied.

"Can you order them for me, Raito-kun?"

"Okay then, Mister?"

"I would prefer you calling me Ryuuzaki." Raito wasn't sure if he was right in thinking that Ryuuzaki's voice sounded happy through the monotone voice that he was using throughout their dialogue.

A brown eyebrow rose. "...Okay... So, Ryuuzaki..." The owner of the mentioned eyebrow looked suspicious. 'Ryuuzaki' didn't really looked Japanese. He doesn't even looked like a 'Ryuuzaki'. He looked more of a panda man. He chuckled at the thought which made the curious look from the wide black eyes more intense. Raito cleared his throat and managed to compose himself.

Raito opened a cabinet under the cashier's table(**A/N I don't know what they call the place where they put the cash register LOL**) "Here." In the brunette's palm was a lollipop. "Well, its not the brand that you always buy and its not the popular flavor for this brand but its strawberry flavored."

If he didn't imagine that wide black eyes can widen more, then he was mistaken. They widened more and more. Ryuuzaki had a small smile on his pale lips. "Oh, thank you. Raito-kun is really so kind." A pale hand began making its way to the jeans' pocket.

"Oh, you don't have to pay for it. Consider it a treat. After all, you're a loyal customer." Raito reached out for the pale hand and put the lollipop in its grasp.

"Come again!" Raito watch Ryuuzaki as the latter walked out of the store.

* * *

It was Tuesday, Raito's first shift for that week. He was on cleaning duty while a colleague of his, Raye usually mans the counter but because of the rainy weather, only a few customers came. Raito was stocking some strawberry filled biscuits when he remembered something.

"Raye, do you think there will be strawberry flavored lollipops coming in the next set of those lollipops that we ordered?" The man in question was stopped mopping the floor and looked at the brunette.

"I'm not sure. The new set will be coming next week. Hey, speaking of lollipops, ever since that weird customer showed up, our lollipop stock became the first to always run out."

"He told me on my last shift that he likes that particular flavor, though."

Raye abandoned his task and set the mop on the bucket on the floor. "Really? He only entered the store during my shift once. It was that time when you suddenly had the flu so you weren't able to go to work. He never talked to me though. Just looked at me in a weird way and paid for some lollipops. Oh, wait! Now that I thought about it, there weren't any strawberry flavored lollipops at that time but he didn't ask me for some."

"Maybe he didn't like that fo-" Raye spoke again, cutting him off. "After Matsuda came for his shift, I went home but then I realized that I forgot something from my locker. When I got back to the front of the store, I was surprised to see that weird man sitting on the bench near the store like he was waiting for something."

Blue eyes met brown ones as Raito finished stocking. However, Raye wasn't finished observing yet. "Oh, and its not only me but Matsuda said that he noticed the weird man loiter out of the store that day but never going in. However, that guy never really came in other of his shifts, though."

Raito sighed. _**'Damn my genius intellect and keen powers of observation. I just had the feeling that they wouldn't do me good all the time.'**_**  
**

_****_"So, are you implying that he only comes in my shift because he likes me?"

Raye shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe? Maybe not? Or maybe Matsuda's simple and innocent thinking is rubbing off on me? Or..."

**_'Or?'_ **The brunette waited for the other to finished.

"Or maybe Matsuda's rubbing off on you?" Black hair flew as he avoided a box of biscuit flying towards his head.

"NO WAY!"

* * *

**A/N: I need to double check the things I've packed for my three to four days trip out of town. I hope that when I get back, you have sent me reviews. I sure do hope so! ;)**


End file.
